Finalement je l'aime bien
by Aya-Hanazawa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa se balade tranquille dans Konoha, juste au moment où il bouscule Hinata, celle ci laisse tomber une enveloppe très intéressante ...


**Titre :** Finalement je l'aime bien…

**Autatrice :** Aya Hanazawa

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas sous mon pouvoir ( quelle dommage ), mais bien à Masashi Kishimoto

**Résumé :** Sasuke Uchiwa se balade tranquille dans Konoha, juste au moment où il bouscule Hinata, celle ci laisse tomber une enveloppe très intéressante ...

**Couple : **SasuNaru

**Note : **Mon tout premier OS

* * *

Je me sens tellement bien, j'ai l'impression de faire la paix avec le monde.  
Aujourd'hui à Konoha le temps est agréable, le soleil vous caresse, le vent vous cajole. Aucun nuage pour nous narguer. Mes cheveux ébène dansent légèrement avec le vent... Vraiment je sens qu'aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée.  
Voilà maintenant un mois que je suis revenu à Konoha et je que je vis le parfait amour avec mon crétin de blond, Naruto. Un mois que j'aime voir la tête dégoûtée de Sakura et le reste de mon fan club...  
C'est encore plus tripant de l'emballer fougueusement devant elles ! Je pourrais même lui faire l'amour pendant que ces cruches nous regardent, horrifiées. Je sais que ça le gêne, c'est ce qui rend notre relation plus excitante.  
Je suis tordu ? Peut être.  
Il faut dire, après avoir passé 3 ans avec un mec tordu comme Orochimaru… Comment ne pas être atteint ?

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées plutôt douteuses, mélangées au plaisir de la journée, je bouscule quelqu'un. Son cri de surprise me sort de mon doux nuage. Agacé, je me retourne pour voir le débile qui ne sait pas regarder devant lui quand il marche.

- **aïe… ano… S-Sasuke, Gomen **  
- **humf… Hinata…**

Bon sang qui est-ce qui a parlé d'une super journée à Konoha ?  
Je me retrouve avec la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir, après mon fan club de folles, Hinata. Non seulement elle est ennuyeuse, mais en plus elle est folle amoureuse de mon Naru-Chan. Etant au courant de notre relation, madame ne baisse tout de même pas les bras… Quel comportement stupide !

- **je…je te laisse s…Sasuke, bonne j…journée**  
- **Hn…**

C'est ça, lève toi, et débarrasse le plancher !  
Tiens ? Elle vient de faire tomber une enveloppe... Digne d'un Uchiwa, je prend l'enveloppe pour regarder à quoi ressemble son contenu de plus près. Elle est jaune avec des cœurs, des fleurs et un petit logo de renard chibi... Pff… typique d'une fille. Je retourne l'enveloppe, et là, mes yeux s'agrandissent.  
Pourquoi y a t'il marqué, en gros et en rouge, "Naruto Uzumaki"? Est-ce une lettre pour lui ? Une déclaration d'amour ?  
Rhoo, et puis zut je l'ouvre. Si Naruto et moi partageons le même lit, il en sera de même pour le courrier !

Non mais je rêve ? C'est rempli de photos ! Et pas n'importe lesquelles, il n'y a que mon blond dessus !  
Une de chez Ichikaru, où il mange ses ramens. Etrangement, voir cette image figée comme ça le rend sexy... Humm j'aimerais qu'il me mange comme ça, moi aussi...  
Ahem, passons aux autres photos. Une autre où il se balade tranquillement dans les ruelles les mains dans les proches. La lumière du soleil le rend encore plus beau, elle éclaire ses grands yeux bleus azur qui se perdent dans le paysage... Celle-la a été prise dans sa chambre, par la fenêtre alors qu'il lisait un rouleau. Un rouleau de quoi, aucune idée ! Mais son expression si sérieuse le rend mignon...  
Bon sang, Hinata a du talent niveaux photographie.  
D'accord, c'est une voyeuse, mais regardez moi ces photos ! Rien que dans des situations banales, Naruto est SEX ! Là, je devrais plutôt m'énerver de savoir qu'elle espionne mon kitsune, mais en même temps je vois mon baka d'une autre façon...  
Je regarde chaque photographie avec plaisir, j'en distingue même une où Naruto est à moitié nu...

Allez, je regarde à droite et à gauche, personne en vue. Je range discrètement l'enveloppe dans mon kimono, vais aller continuer cette petite découverte à la maison kukuku...  
Ce soir je ne lâche pas mon blond et demain il faut que je pense à remercier Hinata ! C'est finalement bien une belle journée aujourd'hui, et Hinata est une chouette fille, au fond... Vivement les prochaines photos ! Kukuku…

**NYAAAAAA mes photos de Naruto kun où sont t'il ?**

Vraiment impatient…

* * *

Allez laissez vos avis pour Naruto Kun et Sasukette

**Sasuke :** non mais déjà c'est SASUKE ! ensuite Hinata ta fais les photos ? je l'ai attend moi !

**Hinata :** c'...c'...c'est toi qui me les ...v...VOLES ?

**Naruto :** Par tout les dieux des ramens, donnez moi c'est Photos !

**Sasuke et Hinata **: NON !

* _Naruto complétement choquer _*

**Aya :** allons Allons, Sas**UKE** et Hinata calmez vous, pourquoi ne pas faire des doubles pour vous deux ?

**Hinata :** C...Ca...me gêne pas...

**Sasuke :** tss, je peux bien partager des Photos, de toute manière j'ai le vrai pour moi, kukuku

* _Naruto toujours choquer _*

**Aya :** et bien voilà !


End file.
